


边疆

by Twoflly



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M, be, 可能有OOC看见不对赶紧跑吧, 角色死亡有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoflly/pseuds/Twoflly
Summary: 两个少年的悲剧爱情故事。





	边疆

**Author's Note:**

> 是听了《爱殇》之后的印象文，没什么特别想传达的思想。文章开头三句引用《爱殇》原词，是这篇文诞生的源头。

_是谁陨落了我的太阳_

_是你的模样_

_带走我所有的光芒_

 

嘉德罗斯来的时候，格瑞已经在边防军里待了有小两年了，再过五六个月就会被调回首都，一朝从喝风吃雪的大西南回到全国军政中心。这番人事变动的意义重大，相当于从冷宫直接搬入养心殿。

原本以格瑞的本事，想要出人头地不难。因为他自打入军营起，便包揽了营里各项体质测试指标第一名，平时演练或者到别的军营做代表，也基本是他去镇场。有才能的人，到哪儿都不会被埋没。直到这个光明无限的前途被半路杀出的嘉德罗斯生生截断。

 

嘉德罗斯是首长的儿子，当上级的宝贝疙瘩和二世祖这两个身份重合在一起，就意味着一个超级大麻烦。

据说嘉德罗斯是因为打架逃学，不服管教才被丢到这里来的。昨天还在帝都万把元一碟的酒店挑食，今儿个就被送到了大西南吃土，嘉德罗斯内心的憋屈可想而知。

 

但嘉德罗斯也不是个正常人，来了之后立刻决定干出一番事业，给远在帝都的老爸看。他不知道从哪儿得知一套监狱理论，并且因地制宜的将它运用在了军营里。传闻进监的第一天，把监狱里最厉害的人揍一顿，之后就不会有人敢来找你麻烦。嘉德罗斯为了往后生活的清净，也提着根用来补水管的棍子。四处找军营里最厉害的人。体能测试榜上连婵第一的格瑞，自然招来了这无妄之灾。

这一架打的莫名其妙，但两个人心里都挺惊讶。嘉德罗斯自诩京城一霸，打遍天下无敌手，居然在一个小小的军营里和人干了仗平局，顿时对格瑞另眼相看。而格瑞同样认为自己一个正规军，和一个毛都没长齐的大少爷打的不相上下，讶异的同时，又有点自我怀疑，是不是最近锻炼太懈怠了。

可不管他们想什么，这一架的结果就是格瑞被营长罚修水管。格瑞不服上诉，主动挑起打架的人又不是他，真要说起来他才是受害者。营长拍了拍他的肩膀道，军队里严禁私斗，嘉德罗斯他初来乍到不懂规矩，可格瑞你又不是新兵了，怎么还能一起跟着犯错？何况，人家可是首长儿子。

一句话就把格瑞后面的陈词都推了回去，格瑞皱了皱眉，什么也没说，敬个礼就走了。格瑞这个时候人还比较嫩，没那么能沉住气。嘴上虽然短，心里却是给营长还有嘉德罗斯、以及他那个远在帝都的首长爹各记了一笔。格瑞是个心气儿高的主，不大看得上嘉德罗斯这种关系户，哪怕对方确实身手不错，他也膈应。

嘉德罗斯可不知道格瑞心里这些弯弯绕，终于找到旗鼓相当的对手，嘉德罗斯兴奋的很。在屋里吃了晚饭，便揣着他的零食，兴致勃勃的找格瑞去了。

格瑞正借着昏暗的路灯在坑里修水管，不管嘉德罗斯在坑外边儿怎么挑衅他都不搭理。嘉德罗斯打小众星捧月，什么时候受过这种待遇，但又一时拿格瑞这种闷葫芦没辙。气急之下，只好拿着路边挖出来的土块砸他，砸一个没反应，两个也没反应。高原上的土块硬，砸在人身上跟石子儿一样，手劲大点儿还能砸出血来。

嘉德罗斯把格瑞头发上弄得满是土，也没把他引上来，嘉德罗斯终于耐心耗尽，拍拍手转身就要走。这时，格瑞忽然叫了他一声，嘉德罗斯回过头看见格瑞手里拿这个什么东西。

这四下黑咕隆咚的，就一盏路灯，还照不进坑里，以至于嘉德罗斯只顾着眯眼打量格瑞手里的东西，忽略了那几声咕噜咕噜的异响。下一秒，嘉德罗斯被冰冷的水喷了一身。原来格瑞手里拿的是水管，他不知道什么时候打开了水阀，对准嘉德罗斯报了自己的一箭之仇。

十月底，又是在高原上，大半夜淋了满身的水，纵是嘉德罗斯也忍不住爆出一声国骂，暴露了他京城瘪三的身份。可惜紧跟着就是一连串的喷嚏，让嘉德罗斯气势全无，他抹掉脸上的水，骂骂咧咧的跑回屋里。

格瑞满意了，拧上水阀，准备继续他的维修工作。结果脚下不知道踩着什么，发出一声脆响。格瑞弯下腰捡起来，发现是块巧克力糖，包装还挺高档的，可惜被他踩成了碎末。这种东西边境是不会有的，只可能是嘉德罗斯带过来的。格瑞低头打量了一圈，发现周围还散落着不少这样的糖。估计是刚才嘉德罗斯砸他的时候，土块和糖块换着砸。他当时只顾着琢磨怎么报复，再加上天黑，也没发现砸到身上的份量不对。

格瑞打小喜欢甜的东西，他从地上捡起一颗包装完好的糖，犹豫了片刻，撕开糖纸，就着高原的夜风放进了嘴里。巧克力的涩味混着醇厚的奶香，还有一丝丝风尘的腥味，还蛮好吃的。

 

格瑞原以为嘉德罗斯会把这件事报上去，他在宿舍里等了一晚上，也没等到处分。第二天刚进食堂的门，就被一个震天雷的喷嚏吓的眉角一抬。他循声望过去，看到了一个包裹厚实的深红色团子。嘉德罗斯不知从哪把羽绒服翻了出来，像一簇燃烧的火焰，白毛领子严严实实的围了一圈，款式看着比平日里常见的要好看许多，一眼就知道价格不菲。他好像感冒了，鼻尖红通通的。

格瑞昨天把糖都捡了回去，反正本来也是给他的。不过这会儿听见嘉德罗斯又是一串喷嚏，终究有那么点拿人手短，吃人嘴软的心理作祟。由不得多看了两眼。嘉德罗斯正跟鸡蛋做奋斗，没注意到他。

嘉德罗斯从小到大哪见过带壳的鸡蛋啊，看周围人剥鸡蛋的样子还挺简单的，结果一上手剥的坑坑洼洼，满是蛋皮的碎屑，指尖还沾着没撕干净的蛋白膜，甩不下来，揪不干净。嘉德罗斯不是那种会轻易放弃的人，但这鸡蛋也太难剥了，他寻思着网购一个剥鸡蛋器，不知道有没有这种东西。

这时忽然有一只手伸过来拿走了他碗里的另一颗鸡蛋，嘉德罗斯皱起眉，一抬头便看见昨天害他感冒的罪魁祸首正站在对面。

“你——咳咳！！——你想干嘛？！”嘉德罗斯想要呵斥对方，却被噎的猛咳了两声，哑着嗓子瓮声瓮气的问。两道眉锁的紧紧的，一副如临大敌的样子。

对面人瞥了他一眼，淡淡道：“情绪别太激动，容易起高原反应。”

说着拿起鸡蛋在桌子上磕碎，紧接着按在桌上滚了几圈，把蛋壳滚得布满裂纹后，轻轻一扣，整个鸡蛋壳轻而易举的就跟着被掀了起来，露出里面软糯莹润的蛋白。嘉德罗斯瞪大眼睛看着跟他奋斗了两分钟的鸡蛋，就这样三八两下的被人剥干净了，心理上一时有些难以接受。

那人将剥好的鸡蛋放回碗里，嘉德罗斯嗤了一声，把碗往前一推，不客气道：“谁要吃你剥的东西。”

那人看了他一眼，一句话没说，转身就走了。嘉德罗斯欸了声，余光追随着对方走出食堂，看到落下的厚门帘把人最后一丝身影都遮挡了，才重新把目光投回桌上。他看了看自己手上火星表面一般的鸡蛋，又看了一眼碗里光溜嫩滑的另一颗鸡蛋。他其实不太明白格瑞这么干的缘由，是心怀愧疚吗，嘉德罗斯觉得格瑞不是这种人。但如果确实有那么一点点，他可得好好利用起来。嘉德罗斯打定主意，想也不想就拿起了碗里那颗光溜溜的鸡蛋啃了一口。

 

嘉德罗斯倒底没把格瑞喷他水的事报上去，但平日里没少缠着格瑞较劲，凡是能比高下的机会绝不放过。格瑞开始还懒得搭理他，后来一次两次的被嘉德罗斯抢走第一，也慢慢觉出了不爽。他优秀成了习惯，不在乎胜负，却也不会心甘情愿认输。

格瑞被激起了斗志，正和嘉德罗斯心意，他俩较起劲来，一点都不掩饰。开始的时候营长为了部队和谐，还找他俩谈过话，无奈不起效用，谈完之后该怎么样还是怎么样。后来也就由他们去了，偶尔还拿他俩的例子来给营里做榜样。全程二十五公里负重三十公斤的越野拉练后，还能绕着操场比赛五千米——看看、看看这是怎样的斗志，艰苦卓绝、顽强奋斗正是我军当有的意志。

 

格瑞本来觉得嘉德罗斯就是个烦人的小屁孩，神经质又以自我为中心，简直就是封建残余教出来的小皇帝，现在看来，又好像不全是那么回事，至少——是有几把刷子的小皇帝。

 

那天训练野地拉练四十三公里，格瑞早晨出门的时候有点小发烧，他以为没什么，便没打报告，吃了颗退烧药便背着行李出门了。没想到中午的时候一下烧了起来，行径的时候，一脚一脚像踩在棉花上似得不着力。格瑞本来是领头的，跟嘉德罗斯一前一后的争第一。察觉到不对后，为了调整状态，慢慢落了下来，最后干脆掉了队。

 

格瑞心里倒是不急，他认得这趟的路线，也不怕跟丢，顶多比别人晚个几十分钟到达驻扎地。令他没想到的是，跑着跑着，嘉德罗斯居然回来找他了。

嘉德罗斯一看他泛红的脸色就知道不对，二话不说抢了他的行李，背在自己身上。动作之大，差点把格瑞拽的摔在地上。格瑞停下脚步，吸了吸有些堵塞的鼻子，皱着眉疑惑的看向嘉德罗斯。嘉德罗斯固定好行李后，瞪着他，一字一句的说：

 

“病了就老老实实的请假，你带病训练，没人会夸你一句好。因为你不仅拖了训练的后腿，而且对自己身体的不负责任，这是一种非常不成熟的行为。”

 

格瑞本来就烧的脑子发晕，被嘉德罗斯指着鼻子这么一通骂，更是整个人都懵了。懵完之后还有点想笑，居然被嘉德罗斯这个毛都没长齐的小孩说不够成熟。

 

嘉德罗斯还在瞪着他，满脸严肃的说，“这里除了你自己，没有人会对你负责……！”

 

格瑞看着他金色的瞳孔，像琥珀似得清澈剔透，忍不住低低的叫了一声嘉德罗斯，随后剧烈的头痛像锤子一样砸了下来，格瑞感到眼前一黑，后面的事儿就都不记得了。

 

格瑞再醒来的时候已经在帐篷里躺着了，据营里的同僚说，他最后是嘉德罗斯背回来的。六十公斤的负重再加上六十多公斤的人，加起来总共二百四十斤，不知道他一个人是怎么扛回来的。格瑞虽然不是特别情愿，但觉着自己还是应该去道个谢，毕竟没有人家，自己不知道还要在泥地里趴几个小时，没准儿早被泥土淤塞呼吸道闷死了。

打定了主意，格瑞准备再睡一会儿，晚上训练结束再去。他还是有些烧，呼出的鼻息都烫人。刚闭上眼，帐篷就不知道被哪个讨人厌的家伙撩开了。格瑞被帐篷掀起时带进来的风，冻得瑟缩了一下，眼皮沉的厉害，他瞥了一眼，隐约辨出个人影，没看出是谁。下一秒，一件带着体温的衣服盖在了他被子上，甜腻的巧克力味混着奶糖的香甜呛进鼻腔里，同时也表明了来者的身份。

格瑞不知道嘉德罗斯来这里做什么，是来看他病重的惨样，还是欣赏自己善行的成果。格瑞困得厉害，冥冥中感觉嘉德罗斯坐了没多久便离开了，等他又睡了几小时，完全清醒过来时，在脑袋旁边看到了一包全新未拆封的退烧药。

格瑞心里有种奇妙的感觉，他和嘉德罗斯的关系算不上好，这段日子接触下来，虽然逐渐抛开成见，认可了对方。但终究是敌意大过友好，嘉德罗斯拿他当枯燥边防生活里的唯一乐子，而格瑞并不想为人取乐。

 

第二天格瑞带着衣服找上嘉德罗斯的帐篷表达了谢意，嘉德罗斯接受了道谢，却拒绝拿回衣服。

“你至少得洗一洗再拿给我吧。”嘉德罗斯四仰八叉的靠在行军装备上，嘴上还沾着薯片碎屑，从他沾着糖粉和油光的手指上，不难看出他刚才在做什么。行军路上绝对禁止带零食，格瑞看了也没打算揭发他，决定睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“这两天就先借你穿着吧。”嘉德罗斯摆摆手大方道，“衣服回去再给我，记得要干洗，不能水洗。”

格瑞懒得跟他磨叽，听了这话就准备转身走人，这时嘉德罗斯又在身后喂了一声，格瑞回过头，迎面飞来一个东西，他飞快扬手接住。

“分你的，拿回去尝尝。”嘉德罗斯说着，回过身把刚才藏在行李后面的大半袋薯片翻出来，咬的咔呲咔呲响。

格瑞看着手中的白色包装袋本想拒绝，嘉德罗斯又补充了一句，“新品种，牛奶味。”

格瑞张了张嘴，又合上了，把薯片塞进衣服里，转身离开了帐篷。

 

后来那件衣服格瑞托一个熟识的尼泊尔向导，帮他去加德满都找了家干洗店，一个星期后带团回来时又顺路捎给他。格瑞拿着包好塑料膜的衣服敲开了嘉德罗斯宿舍的门，嘉德罗斯作为特权阶级，有一个单人宿舍。嘉德罗斯炸着头发给他开了门，猫儿眼下还又一圈黛青色。

“……你平时不训练也起这么早吗？”

嘉德罗斯哑着嗓门，没好气的说着，却还是拉大了门，给他让出一个空隙。格瑞本没打算进来，嘉德罗斯倒不顾他，开着门便走回了屋里。格瑞拿着衣服，总不能就这么丢在门口，只好跟着进屋。

单人宿舍总比十二人间好的多，还有独立卫浴。房间里没有他想象中那么乱，只有几袋吃剩的零食拆开放在桌子上。简单的海绵沙发上还能看出印子，显然他来之前嘉德罗斯正躺在这里睡觉。

“不过你来的正好。”嘉德罗斯洗了把脸回来，看起来精神了许多，他忽闪着沾水的眼睛，有些兴奋的说，“你可以跟我一起玩怪物猎人。”

“不了，我还有别的事。”格瑞把衣服放在沙发上，起身欲走。

“你真的不玩吗？怪物猎人——最新版，我昨天刚买的。”嘉德罗斯着重强调了最新版三个字。

格瑞的脚步果然停顿了片刻，倒底是爱玩的年纪，对十七八岁的男孩子们来说，游戏的吸引力可能比异性带来的吸引力还要高出一截。

“再说，我上次背你回来的事儿，你还没报答我吧。”嘉德罗斯再次加码，他从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，找了个干净的水杯倒进去，边倒边说“我也不打算难为你，就陪我玩一会儿，怎么样？”

咚的一声，装满牛奶的玻璃杯落在桌上，格瑞盯着溅在外面的几滴牛奶，点了点头。

格瑞以前没参军的时候还挺喜欢玩这些的，后来到了边境，别说游戏机、连手机都是违禁品，很多兴趣爱好慢慢被搁置了下来。这会儿重新握起游戏手柄，居然也没有特别生疏，似乎距离他上一次玩游戏，不过是几天前的事。

嘉德罗斯对他表现出的高操作惊叹了几句，露出了十二分的满意，好几次都兴奋的凑过来，棉质睡衣袖子蹭过格瑞的胳膊，带来几分说不清的痒意。

一天游戏打下来，吃喝都在嘉德罗斯屋里解决。格瑞洗净了手，揉着微微酸困的眼睛回到沙发上时，看到嘉德罗斯靠在沙发背上的后脑勺，他今天没有带发箍，稍长的金发垂落在肩头，头顶的发旋看上去意外的乖巧柔顺。格瑞忽然觉得这人不烦的时候还不错。

 

嘉德罗斯性子有点孤，倒不是孤僻，而是孤傲，不屑于社交。他的认知系统里似乎只有两种人，一种是和他实力相差不多的，一种就是和他差老远的。前者尚能来往，后者则统称渣渣。有幸或者不幸的，这整只驻扎高原的边防军里，只有格瑞一人入得了嘉德罗斯的眼。

 

两人关系缓和之后，嘉德罗斯不找格瑞比赛时，会拉着他一起打游戏。他爸把他打包送到这边的时候，将他屋里的东西不分青红皂白全寄了过来，光游戏卡带就有足足一行李箱。军队里管制严，平时也没什么娱乐项目，嘉德罗斯有那个首长爹罩着，没人敢到他这儿来搜违禁物品。格瑞也就顺便跟着蹭了蹭SONY新出的体感游戏机。

嘉德罗斯出手大方，凡事有自己的一份，就惦记着给格瑞也弄一份。临近深秋的时候，边境变天，冷的要命。他家里给他寄衣服时，嘉德罗斯专门问了格瑞尺码，全部一式两份寄了过来，格瑞衣柜塞满了都放不下。平时还有好吃好喝拱着，嘉德罗斯待格瑞好的就跟养唯一的玩乐小宠似得。

 

不过平时亲近归亲近，比赛场上无兄弟。上次队内搏击训练的时候，嘉德罗斯照脸就给了格瑞一拳，侧脸肿了快有一个礼拜才消下去，当然嘉德罗斯也没好到哪去。那阵子他们就一个捂脸，一个瘸腿，残疾人联盟似得出入食堂。

 

那天营里组织节目，要给过来视察的领导表演军体拳。格瑞被点出列的时候一点不意外，出乎他意料的是嘉德罗斯没有像往常一样跳出来。嘉德罗斯对领导巡视没兴趣、对表演没兴趣，却对和格瑞互杠充满兴趣。然而这次格瑞一直盯着他，嘉德罗斯却始终没有主动请缨的意思。

连营长都有些奇怪了，问嘉德罗斯有没有兴趣做领操。嘉德罗斯摇摇头，说自己胳膊扭伤了。格瑞信他才有鬼，昨天他们还一起打篮球，嘉德罗斯强行盖帽的时候可一点不像扭着了的样子。

休息间隙的时候，嘉德罗斯又拎着水凑到了格瑞旁边，笑话他有几个动作不达标。格瑞没接茬，偏了偏头，问：“你怎么了？”

嘉德罗斯的表情瞬间僵硬，他木着脸，干巴巴道：“不是说了？……扭到胳膊了。”

格瑞二话没说把自己手里的毛巾往嘉德罗斯脸上甩去，嘉德罗斯迅速抬起胳膊抓住。格瑞默默的望了他一眼，嘉德罗斯看了看自己手里的毛巾，涨红了脸骂道：“干你，格瑞。”

格瑞耸耸肩，道：“坦白从宽。”

“我还抗拒从严呢……”嘉德罗斯嘀咕道，他的神情有些挣扎，最后看了看周围，凑到格瑞耳边小声说：“我告诉你，你不准笑，也不准告诉别人哈！就那什么……我昨天打篮球的时候，动作有点大……这破军服，质量忒次……”

格瑞恩了声，侧开发烫的耳朵，目光意有所指的看向了嘉德罗斯胯下，琢磨着怪不得今天坐姿这么乖巧，还并着腿。

嘉德罗斯的拳头在他脸前挥舞了两下，低声威胁到：“再看把你眼睛挖下来。”

格瑞轻嗤了声，悠悠的把目光转开了。嘉德罗斯机敏的眯起了眼，道：“——你刚刚是不是笑了？”

“……没有。”

“你肯定笑了混球。”

“说了没有——嗤”

“啊你完蛋了——”

 

午休时，嘉德罗斯一脸别扭的敲开了格瑞宿舍的门，进门前他探进脑袋左右观察了一下，确定没人了才进来。

“他们都去食堂吃饭了，现在就我一个。”格瑞用膝盖踢了踢自己的床帮，示意嘉德罗斯坐下。“我不能保证待会儿会不会有人回来，你最好快点。”

嘉德罗斯鼓了下脸颊，难得没有啰嗦什么，只是坐到床上的姿势有些拘谨。他默默的拆开鞋带，踢掉鞋子，把裤子脱了下来。格瑞的视线有意避开了那双搭在床铺上的细白长腿，接过嘉德罗斯的裤子，拿起针线缝了起来。

“我之前问过后勤了，他们没有多余的作战服，得等到下个月。”嘉德罗斯躺在格瑞的枕头上不安分的动来动去，伸长腿踢着他的床板。“哎我说，格瑞，我屋里还有几件开线的衣服，你也一并帮我缝了吧，我请你去玛吉阿米吃饭，八廓街那家。”

“又是裤裆吗？”格瑞无动于衷道。

“才不是！——是袖口！！我只扯破过一条裤子。”嘉德罗斯跳了起来，他的耳朵烧了起来，红的像是要洇血。

“对，现在就在我手上。”格瑞道。

“……干你。”嘉德罗斯吐槽道。

“第二次了。”格瑞面不改色的回道，“嘉德罗斯，我觉得你掌握一些基本生活技能不是坏事。”

“嘿！不就是缝衣服吗？这有什么难的？”嘉德罗斯愤愤道，他一把抢过格瑞手中的针线，学着格瑞刚才的样子，摆弄着针头在布料里钻来钻去。

格瑞懒得管他，拿起一旁的军事杂志装模作样的看了起来。嘉德罗斯的长腿晃的他心烦，他有点不一样，他很早以前就意识到了。

大概过了五分钟，格瑞的胳膊肘被不安的戳了戳，他回过头，率先看到了嘉德罗斯紧抿的嘴唇，倔强又愤恨的样子，然后是他的眼睛，金灿灿的，里面罕见的带了一些不好意思。格瑞了然的去看嘉德罗斯手上的成品，这个奇葩不知道怎么把自己的袖口和裤裆缝在了一起，格瑞沉默了半晌说：“这也没错，你确实该管好自己的老二。”

“第三次干你——格瑞。”嘉德罗斯色内厉荏道。

 

嘉德罗斯是个报复心极强的人，被嘲笑之后，他挑了一个下午，趁格瑞训练的时候把对方所有衣服的袖口和裤裆缝在了一起。格瑞理所应当的把嘉德罗斯收拾了一顿，当他们揪着对方的领子，半真半假的在沙场上打滚时，有人过来通知格瑞，他的家人来看望他了。

格瑞的表情有一瞬间的怔愣，随后飞快转成了欣喜。他拍了拍嘉德罗斯的肩膀，也不管人还在地下躺着，利索的跳起来，头也不回的朝着会客室跑去。

 

格瑞的家庭是中西结合，他的母亲是俄国人，父亲是中国人。在格瑞十岁的时候，他的父亲去世，便一直跟着母亲相依为命。后来母亲带着他回到俄罗斯，没多久跟一个金发蓝眼的当地人重组了家庭。格瑞实在过不惯那边的生活，读中学的时候回了国，参加了征兵计划。这几年，格瑞的母亲虽多有不便，却还是常常抽出时间来看他，母子的关系一直很好。

 

格瑞一路跑进了会客室所在的大楼，临近门口才放缓了脚步，可仍旧是快步走着，他透过房间的玻璃门看到了母亲熟悉的银发，唇角的笑意不自觉的扬起，却在看到女人腹部的隆起时忽然停滞。

母亲还是像以前一样漂亮，种族优势让他站在一米八的格瑞面前也不过堪堪矮了小半头，她热情的拥抱了自己的儿子，亲切的吻着他的脸颊和眼睛，随后兴奋的分享了自己怀胎五月的喜讯。

“是个女孩吗？”格瑞握着母亲的手猜测道。

“哦，现在还不清楚。”女人眨着眼睛笑道，“你想要个妹妹吗，格瑞？”

“弟弟妹妹我都喜欢。”格瑞抬起头朝女人笑了下。

女人顿了顿，忽然抱住了格瑞，摸着他的头发说，“不管是男孩还是女孩，你永远都是妈妈最爱的儿子，是我最珍贵的宝物。”

格瑞僵了下，额头贴着女人的肩膀，闻着她身上熟悉的味道，低声说了句：“谢谢妈……”

 

女人没有待太久，格瑞送她出去的时候看到他继父的车就停在军营门口，那个高大寡言的男人匆匆从车里出来搀扶自己的妻子，他冲着格瑞点了点头，算是打过招呼。这个男人是个种族主义者，格瑞的母亲花了很多年才扭转了他的思维，现在能主动和格瑞点头，已经是个很大的进步了。显然他爱自己的妻子，所以能容忍她带子改嫁，哪怕是个亚种。

 

格瑞目送着他们俩人，不，现在应该是三人坐上车离去。在俄罗斯的时候，格瑞常常会觉得自己是个局外人，后来回到祖国才有所好转。母亲来看望他的时候，就是他最幸福的时刻，好像他们还是最初那个三口之家，没有死亡，没有意外，没有漫长的国界线和另一个男人把他的家分开。现在那种局外人的感觉再次爆发了，而且比以往每一次都更强烈。

 

当格瑞得知母亲怀孕，他便知道母亲会生下一个继父自认的纯血统，他们的种族特征完全一样，更像是一家人，而他不过是个格格不入的外来者。多年前，他以为远离能促使自己和母亲的关系保持在最初的状态，他惧怕连她也会觉得自己是个外人、异类。然而远离并不能阻止关系的流逝，他能握住的东西越来越少了。

这时背上突然被人拍了一把，格瑞猛地回过头，是嘉德罗斯。

“喂，那是你妈妈？真漂亮，她怀孕了？”嘉德罗斯原本一脸嬉笑，却明显被他的脸色吓了一跳，试探道：“格瑞你……眼睛怎么红了？”

“……啊”格瑞深吸了一口气，忍住眼角泛起的酸麻，一把撞开了嘉德罗斯的肩膀，粗暴道：“Убирайся（滚开）”

格瑞把发怔的嘉德罗斯扔在原地一个人走向了操场，他走的很快，后来干脆跑了起来，泄愤一般绕着沙土跑道一圈一圈的跑。不知道什么时候嘉德罗斯也跟了上来，他没有跟着一起跑，只是默不作声的坐到了路边，格瑞感谢嘉德罗斯这样，如果他连跑步时都不能获得片刻清净，他宁愿去死。然而在他跑到第五十圈的时候，嘉德罗斯还是插手阻止了他。格瑞已经没有力气了，疲惫感从四肢蔓延上来，拽着他整个人往地下坠。

他机械的迈动四肢被嘉德罗斯拖下了跑道，踉踉跄跄的走进了沙砾滩。格瑞整个人像是被水洗过一样，连发丝也在往下滴水。嘉德罗斯扔给他一瓶矿泉水，还贴心的拧开了盖子，即使如此，格瑞还是手抖的让瓶盖掉在了地上。格瑞慢慢喝掉了瓶子里一半的水，剩下的一半浇在了头上，洗去身上的汗味和皮肤上附着的滚烫。

“我看你妈——好像怀孕了？”坐在旁边的嘉德罗斯哪壶不开提哪壶道。

格瑞骂了句脏话把瓶子砸在了嘉德罗斯脚边，嘉德罗斯被他吓了一跳，脾气也上来了，推了一把格瑞的肩膀道：“我看那个男人像老外，他不是你亲爸吧，你爸呢，离婚了？”

格瑞突然从地上坐起来给了嘉德罗斯一拳，沙哑着冷声道：“关你什么事！”

嘉德罗斯终于忍无可忍了，他吸了口凉气，鼓起吃痛的脸颊，一把掐住格瑞的脖颈将他按倒在了地上，怒斥道：“你他妈发什么神经？！老子就是关心你，你至于么你，跟摔炮似得，谁乐意管你！”

“我要你管了吗！”格瑞低吼道，他被嘉德罗斯按在地上，喉结贴着嘉德罗斯的掌心上下滚动，有种难言的窒息感，也许就是这一瞬间的缺氧，让他想也没想，就把后面的话吼出来了：“我爸死了！死了行吗？——我早就没人管了！”

嘉德罗斯愤怒的表情因为格瑞这一吼怔住了，格瑞也懵了。感觉自己没人要和亲口承认自己没人要，是两种完全不同的感受，像雨水决堤，河流上岸，瀑布倒流入海，一切都无法阻止。那些心酸、委屈、孤寂在胸口自作主张的沸腾，格瑞猛吸了口气，把脸转到了一边。

嘉德罗斯也没反应了，他坐在格瑞身上像被施了定身术，变成了一块石头。过了好半晌，格瑞才感觉到一根温暖的手指撩开了他被泪水糊在脸上的头发，

“滚开……”格瑞带着浓重的鼻音呵斥道。

手指的主人却根本不停他的话，反倒相当粗鲁的用指肚抹了把他的眼角，格瑞感觉自己都要快被这个不知轻重的家伙戳瞎了，他动了动腰，想把人从身上甩下来，嘉德罗斯却忽然俯下身在他眼睛上亲了一下，很轻，却立刻让格瑞失去了所有的行为能力，怔怔的呆在原地。这个吻没有停止，在确认没有遭到抵抗反应后，嘉德罗斯再次吻了上来，这一次是右眼，然后是眉梢、鼻尖、下巴、最后落在了嘴唇上。

嘉德罗斯显然不懂吻技，他只是在格瑞嘴上吸了一口，像在吃什么东西一样。随后用温热的舌尖舔着格瑞嘴角的干皮。

“……我要你。”

嘉德罗斯低声说。

格瑞的眉梢轻轻往上抬了一下。

“……让我管你吧，格瑞。”嘉德罗斯眨着眼继续道，他的气息不稳，暴露出他的紧张，摸着格瑞耳垂的手很烫，还有细微的颤抖。明明自己还稚嫩的像只雏鸟，却大言不惭的说着“我管你”这种话。格瑞的手顺着嘉德罗斯的手臂慢慢按上了去，压着他的后颈，把嘉德罗斯的脑袋按向了自己。

格瑞尝试轻吮嘉德罗斯的嘴唇，立刻得到了热情的回应。嘉德罗斯的嘴很软，嫩的像个孩子，齿间还残留着大白兔奶糖的味道。这个贪吃鬼刚才在跑道边肯定是一边看着他伤心一边嗑糖，真是恶劣到了极点。

格瑞这么想着，托住嘉德罗斯的后脑，一个翻身把他压在了自己身下，更加彻底的侵略起了自己刚刚获得的新领地，用啃咬发泄着所有的愤怒悲痛、不安和心动。嘉德罗斯配合的张开嘴，献上软嫩的唇舌，偶尔从喉咙里发出几声舒畅的呜咽。

嘉德罗斯细小的呻吟不断钻入格瑞耳中，在脊背上过电一般的流窜，在骨子里留下几分酥麻。格瑞直觉得再亲下去可能要出事，才撑起了上身，嘉德罗斯的嘴唇红肿，眼睛却是亮的。格瑞看着他，还是有一瞬间觉得不太真实，他居然真的下手了，对嘉德罗斯。

虽然是嘉德罗斯主动在先，但格瑞作为大他几岁的成年人预备役，没能及时克制也要大半负责任。就像办公室恋情是禁忌，军营里的恋情更是禁忌中的禁忌。格瑞从未想过要在身边的人里寻找伴侣，尽管他承认的确对嘉德罗斯有好感，可他保证从未动过任何朋友以外的念头。

至少今天之前是这样。

格瑞怀着一种莫名的负罪感想要起身，却被嘉德罗斯拽住了。

“你……不打算解决一下吗？”嘉德罗斯躺在沙地里低声说，他的嗓子被情欲感染哑了，听起来该死的性感。

“什……”

格瑞的后半句话还未出口，就被嘉德罗斯贴在他腿上磨蹭的滚烫惊到了。他低头看了一眼嘉德罗斯胯下明显鼓起的一块，掩饰羞涩的摸了摸鼻尖，笑道：

“你可真容易——”

后面的一个字儿被他吞进了喉咙里，他还是觉得对嘉德罗斯说这种话有些怪。

嘉德罗斯显然比他适应的更快，毫不避讳道：“不硬才奇怪吧，有病可得早治。”

格瑞勾起人的裤腰又弹回去，惩罚了一下这个出言不逊的家伙。嘉德罗斯嗷了一声，拉着格瑞的手不肯放，特别纯情似得捏来捏去。胯下却在格瑞腿上愈发大胆色情的磨蹭，没一会儿格瑞郁闷的发现，他也起反应了。

好在现在天色已暗，操场上没有路灯。格瑞就着冷风解开他和嘉德罗斯的裤子，这个动作冷的他又差点熄火，直到他把欲望交付到嘉德罗斯手中，两根性器靠在一起相互摩擦，美名其曰：摩擦生热。

嘉德罗斯在他身下不安分的来回扭动，不时发出几声畅快的低喘，让格瑞差点忍不住做进一步的发展。嘉德罗斯快要到了，他挺着胯在格瑞手里飞快的进出，仰起头一边喘，一边狂乱的吻着格瑞的脖颈和下巴，在格瑞的脖颈上留下一串串红印。

最后他们一起仰躺在草场上，深秋的夜风抚过，从皮肤上升起一层凉意。格瑞感受着掌心残余的粘腻和身心的清净，寻思着从哭的要死到爽的要死，还真是劳碌的一天。

 

今年春节来得早，嘉德罗斯临近放假一个月的时候被首长爹召回了北京，据说是因为考察了他在这边的优秀表现，所以特批提前回京。可事实上嘉德罗斯压根不想回去，他最近正跟格瑞打的火热，这一趟回去不知道什么时候能再见。何况老头子当初把他发配边疆，也就是为了给他点颜色看看，现在目的达到了，很有可能不会再让他回来。

格瑞倒是没那么急，他再过段时间就会被分配到北京，递交申请到审批可能要花几个月，总归是有见面的那一天。

分别的那天晚上，格瑞陪嘉德罗斯好好的打了一场，两个人在搏击室打着打着就滚到了一起，倒是没做什么出格的事，不过出来的时候两个人的嘴都破了。格瑞第二天叫嘉德罗斯起床的时候，发现对方睡着的时候还紧紧抓着他的衣角，这才清晰的意识到嘉德罗斯的不舍，心里突然也有点难受，低头吻了吻男孩稍长的鬓角，自我安慰道，几个月而已、不过几个月。

 

嘉德罗斯走了两周后，格瑞听到了一些风言风语，什么首长大怒、逐出家门之类的，八卦从边疆吃到首都，也不怕嘴扯太大，豁了口。说归说，格瑞回去之后就用公共电话问候了一下嘉德罗斯，对方说自己好的要死，要是能不写这个学期落下的作业就更好了。还顺便报告了一下买了新游戏机，约着回来一起玩。格瑞说不急，等过段时间，他去那边玩。嘉德罗斯说急，急的要死，再见不到你，我就要疯了。

格瑞没想到嘉德罗斯说的急，是这么急，急到三天后他就在被窝里抓到了一个撬锁拱进来的毛贼。

格瑞训练到晚上才回来，刚洗过澡，身上还带着软绵绵的香皂沫味。同一个宿舍的室友早都睡熟了，冬天屋内暖气开的足，从寒冷的地方回来，人很容易睡过去。格瑞打了个哈欠，摸黑走到床边，还没捏着被角，就给突然伸出的手猛地拽到在了床上，床板发出一声巨大的呻吟，惊得上铺的室友醒来一瞬间，迷迷糊糊的问：“格瑞……你回来了啊……”

格瑞却没有空闲回话，他的嘴里正塞着另一个人的舌头。嘉德罗斯走了半个多月，吻技居然莫名其妙的长进了，抱着他的后脑，嘴唇挨上来又舔又吸，刚吃过菠萝奶糖的舌尖，沾满了甜兮兮的糖粉。格瑞急不可耐的啃了回去，手伸进嘉德罗斯的发间，借着月光打量那双淡金色的眸子。

不过几十天没见，格瑞却觉得嘉德罗斯变化了不少，日渐深邃的眉宇，双眼开阖间有了几分压迫感，长睫毛垂下来随着亲吻微微扇动，面颊上染着一层薄红，看得格瑞心里有些痒。他的手撩开身上人穿着的加绒卫衣，顺着细滑的皮肤，一路摸进了凹陷的腰窝，嘉德罗斯的身体突然弹动了一下，微不可闻的啧了声。格瑞机敏的捕捉到他眉头的抽动，轻声说：“怎么了？”

“……没事儿”嘉德罗斯含含糊糊的应着，咬住格瑞的鼻尖，湿乎乎的舔了一口。格瑞躲开他有意的骚扰，指尖轻轻抚过刚才碰过的地方，嘉德罗斯果然忍不住的细细打抖。格瑞蹙起眉头，一个翻身把嘉德罗斯压在床上，撩起他的衣服查看。屋里的光线很暗，只能隐约看到几道未消的鞭痕。格瑞沉默了半晌，攥紧嘉德罗斯的衣服，沉声问：“谁干的？”

嘉德罗斯睁大眼观察了一下他的神情，才开口道：“我爸。”

“为什么？”格瑞的指尖怜惜的在那些纵横交错的伤痕上过，话里带着浓重的鼻音。

“我跟他说了——”嘉德罗斯喘了口气才道，“我喜欢男人。”

“你……”格瑞愣住了，他没想到嘉德罗斯这么强硬。对方的家庭毕竟跟他不一样，部队出身家风家教一向严苛，更加注重伦理纲常的教育。同性爱，简直就是大逆不道。而嘉德罗斯连跟他商量一下都没有，直接跟家里摊牌了，这相当于主动把自己从家族中剔除。果然，嘉德罗斯的下一句就是，

“我被老头揍了一顿，然后赶出来了。”嘉德罗斯说这话的时候态度平静，像在说别人的事，还安慰格瑞道：“你不用有压力，不只是因为你，主要还是我自己。我本来就是弯的，迟早有这天，早点晚点都一样。”

格瑞伸手摸了摸嘉德罗斯翘起的头发，沉默着把他搂进了怀里。嘉德罗斯回环住他的腰，蹭着他的肩膀，一改方才无所谓的冷淡模样，有意卖弄可怜道：

“你要考虑收留我吗？你收留我吧，我也收留你。从此以后你是我的，我是你的。”

格瑞心里即心疼又忍不住心动，他顶了顶嘉德罗斯的鼻尖，盯着他的眼睛说：“我要的。”

嘉德罗斯乐了，仰头吻住格瑞的嘴唇轻吮。

 

他们屏住呼吸在被窝里亲密，没一会儿就要掀开被子透口气。嘉德罗斯实在撑不住了，从被子里钻出来，压抑着喉咙里的声音，张大嘴，静默的喘着气。他身上的被子还在耸动，下体被包裹在一个温热湿滑的地方，他甚至能顶进格瑞的喉咙眼里。

嘉德罗斯不敢发出声音，几乎喘不上气，湿热的口腔含着他的性器来回吞吐，嘉德罗斯把手伸进被子里，插进格瑞的发间，随着自己的挺动，按压他的后脑。温软的舌绕着柱身缓慢舔动，含冰棍似得压着吸一口。还不忘照顾下面两个小球，被含的湿漉漉的，又被嘴唇吮的红肿。嘉德罗斯揪起被子，发出了类似于哭泣的颤音，眉眼紧蹙，是舒服到了极致的表现。

随着一声闷哼，生涩的液体涌进了格瑞口中，他鼓着嘴含了一会儿，吐出嘉德罗斯的性器，不顾淌出的精液弄脏了他的发丝和脸颊，身子往下趴了趴，吻上了那个紧缩的密口。

嘉德罗斯没忍住叫了一声，声音都蒙在被子里不算大。格瑞的舌尖在那个紧致的穴嘴上舔了一下，嘉德罗斯敞开的腿猛地跳了下，急切的用气声说你别舔。格瑞无视了他的话，两手握住嘉德罗斯挺翘的臀瓣，朝两边掰了掰，继续吮吻着那个粉嫩的小穴，舔的嘉德罗斯浑身哆嗦，然后趁着穴口微微张开时，把嘴里的精液都灌了进去。嘉德罗斯呜呜咽咽的低喘着，两条腿大张着，皮肤上透着一层诱人粉红色。

屋里没有准备东西，格瑞也没做到最后，就把手指伸进去摸了摸，咬着嘉德罗斯的耳廓问他，以前有没有这么弄过，嘉德罗斯被食指戳到到处躲，腰又酸又困，带着蔫蔫的鼻音，软趴趴的说弄过，喜欢上你之后偷偷弄过。格瑞听的心里化成了一滩，手上却变本加厉的欺负人，嘉德罗斯第一次给手指插射，整个人都累惨了，睡着的时候脸上还挂着两道干涸的泪痕，看着倍儿招人心疼。

 

真正上垒是过年那阵，营里破天荒给放了六天年假，嘉德罗斯和格瑞两个留守儿童开了一辆军车出来，穿过茫茫戈壁一路驶向交汇的雪山群。他们在湖边扎了个帐篷，白天凿冰钓鱼烧烤，晚上躺在一个睡袋里相拥取暖。格瑞每天一睁眼，看到碧湖蓝天交相辉映，峭壁上的雄鹰振翅而飞，嘉德罗斯顶着睡乱的头发边打哈欠边烧水，整个世界都是宁静的，时间的流逝变得漫长而永恒，所有的一切仿佛都握在他手中。

 

调任安排下来后，格瑞直接把机会推给了别人，回首都看上去诱人，总归比不得这里天高皇帝远，对他和嘉德罗斯都方便。由于留任有赏再加上平时的表现，嘉德罗斯和格瑞都升了干部，每年的补助还有进口糖和水果罐头，于是又过了两年好日子。

 

有一年冬天特别冷，粮食奇缺，边境不大安定。总有没吃没喝的山匪蹲守在国境线附近，等着打劫过路的商旅。上头下了令，格瑞奉命护送一支科研队伍到尼泊尔，嘉德罗斯好说歹说在里面给自己谋了个位置。他这阵子有些感冒，似乎是刚来边疆那年被格瑞呲了一身冷水后，落下了病根，天气一凉就容易感冒。

格瑞不想嘉德罗斯去，但架不住人软磨硬泡。再说他这一走，大雪封山，很有可能半个多月回不来。嘉德罗斯一个人的时候经常忘记吃药，高原上一个很小的病都有可能要人命，格瑞不敢怠慢，考虑到把人戴在身边，至少能监督他按时吃药，便应允了。

 

开始一切都很顺利，他们带着两队人把科研队伍安安稳稳的送出了国，和大使馆交接后便踏上了回程的道路。哪料进山后不到半日便遭遇暴雪，队伍只好就近找了个村庄落脚。

这个村子坐落在群山之中，暴雪突降，压断了电网，格瑞他们进村时到处黑压压的一片，几个先遣队员去探路了。

嘉德罗斯也想下去凑热闹，被格瑞提住领子揪回来，从保温杯里倒出多半杯热水给他冲药。嘉德罗斯捏着鼻子喝下去，脸都皱成了一团。格瑞看着好玩，趁着车里只剩他俩，便凑上去亲嘉德罗斯的嘴，嘉德罗斯闭着眼任人亲，就是不肯张口。格瑞问他怎么了，嘉德罗斯红着脸嘀咕说，嘴里有药味。格瑞笑了，从内兜摸出一块沾着体温的奶糖放进嘉德罗斯嘴里，低声问着甜吗？重新吻了上去。

先遣部队回来的时候格瑞正从嘉德罗斯嘴里抢糖吃，还好车内没开灯，格瑞拽了下被揪乱的衣领，跳下车一本正经的问：“情况怎么样？”

先遣兵说这是个留守村，村里基本都是老弱妇孺，村长同意他们在这里借宿，等到风雪停了再上路，但是村里没有多余的食物供应给他们。格瑞点头道，没问题。

他们这趟出来做好了突遇暴风雪的准备，手上的口粮足够多撑一个星期。然而等到进村之后，格瑞才发现这个村子里岂止是没有多余的食物，根本就是口粮奇缺。如果暴风雪持续一周，他们是没问题，村里的老弱妇孺估计都饿死三天了。

 

一行队伍刚进了安置所，脚还没站稳，村长就带着向导来了。年过五十的村长裹着前几年褪下来的军大衣，脸被晒得紫黑，嘴里急切的说着什么。旁边的向导倒是年轻，身形矫健，二十来岁的样子，跟村长用尼泊尔土话叽里咕噜了几句后，转头用蹩脚的中文跟他们磕磕绊绊的沟通，大意是想借用他们车上的无线通讯工具跟附近的镇子联系，请求粮食支援。这倒不是问题，很快就有人领着村长去了。其他人则分配了房间，收拾上行李各自休息。

 

格瑞从外面铲了一桶雪回来放锅里烧化了，让嘉德罗斯洗漱，嘉德罗斯懒洋洋的躺在床上，一根手指头都懒得动。脸因为低烧而红扑扑的，只剩一双眼睛跟着格瑞在屋里到处转悠。看他这样格瑞也就懂了，拿热水洗了洗毛巾，用跟抹布擦桌一样的手法擦了把嘉德罗斯的脸，嘉德罗斯被烫的呜呜了两声，热度一过，又舒服的眯起了眼。

晚上的时候体温容易升高，嘉德罗斯就跟烧傻了似得，手拽着格瑞的衣角，也不说话，就是单盯着他发呆。金色的刘海被毛巾擦得撩起来，露出光洁的额头，脸颊泛红，双眼微眯。一张清俊的少年脸，还没完全长开的样子。

格瑞又替嘉德罗斯擦了手脚降温，用剩下的热水简单收拾了一下自己，刚爬上床，嘉德罗斯便缠了上来。他就像一个巨大的暖宝宝，浑身滚烫的贴上来，格瑞顺着嘉德罗斯的头发，用额头量他的体温，有些担忧的轻声道：“体温是不是又高了？”

嘉德罗斯含糊不清的应了声，忽然笑了，热气儿呵在格瑞的脖颈上说：“那你帮我降降温吧……”

格瑞用下巴尖抵着嘉德罗斯的头顶用力磨了磨，训斥道：“胡闹。”

嘉德罗斯疼的嗷了两声，一口啃在了格瑞下巴上，他的嘴里热乎乎的，被咬了口，格瑞都不知道是烫还是痛。

“我说什么了我就胡闹……”嘉德罗斯埋怨道，忽而语气一转，挑着眉问“——哎，你想什么了？”

格瑞的手直接钻进嘉德罗斯的衣服里，在柔软的腰腹上捏了把，反问：“你猜？”

嘉德罗斯的喉咙里滚出几声笑，慢腾腾的爬到格瑞身上，下巴磕在格瑞的胸口，露着一对虎牙笑道，“我猜……你想的和我一样。”

格瑞眯了眯眼，浑身的火都像被这一笑给燎着了似得，喉结上下滚了几圈，还是叹了口气，捏着嘉德罗斯的后颈揉了揉，撑起脑袋在他烫人的额头上亲了口，道：“——等你好了。”

“……我不等！”嘉德罗斯拽着格瑞的领子接着吻了上去，他的嘴是热的，舌尖也是热的，传染的格瑞也像染了低烧，“一个多星期了，我快憋死了，你总得帮我泻泻火吧，啊？格瑞……”

格瑞看着嘉德罗斯暗沉沉的金眸，被烧红的眼角和面颊近在咫尺，热腾腾的呼吸吹过来，似乎还掺着一丝药的涩味。格瑞把嘉德罗斯压倒的时候，只听见一声得逞的轻笑。

很热，热的要死。

头上热，身上热，嘉德罗斯里面也很热，他还在发着低烧，温顺的不得了，滚烫的内里含着侵犯者轻轻收缩。嘉德罗斯双腿大敞，受不住的小声哭叫和喘息，听上去比平时更软更嘶哑。

 

格瑞起来的时候，嘉德罗斯还在睡，不知道是不是错觉，他的温度好像确实恢复了正常，此刻正趴在被铺里睡懒觉。格瑞用冷水洗了把脸，到窗边观察天色，雪稍微小了些，但天还是阴着，显然暴雪还要持续一段时间。这时门口传来了敲门声，格瑞在门外人敲第二遍的时候，及时打开了门。

来人是给他们开车的驾驶员，通知他到大厅开会。格瑞也没啰嗦，拎了件大衣跟着人走了。半道上询问了一下情况。还是昨天联系镇里送救济粮的事，镇里那边回了信说可以支援，但是没有派送的人员，要他们自己去镇里领。这雪天路滑，村里又是老弱妇孺，抽不出人承担这个任务，只好向他们求援。

这里是国境线之外，不属于他们的职责范围，但村长收留在先，他们也不好袖手旁观，看着整整一个村庄的人因断粮而亡。格瑞和另一个副支队长讨论后，决定众人举手表决，自愿参与调取物资的队伍。这属于额外的任务，参与取粮还有一定的危险性，所以全凭个人意志决断。

早饭后，副支队长统计出了一批人，准备晌午出发。为了保证队伍的安全，格瑞和副支队长一早就确定参与，嘉德罗斯因为生病和其他人一起留守。格瑞坐在床头看着嘉德罗斯喝了药才走，临门一脚又返回来，把兜里的糖都拿出来，一颗剥了喂进嘉德罗斯嘴里，剩下的则塞到了嘉德罗斯的外衣口袋。

嘉德罗斯看着格瑞的一系列举动，咧着嘴傻乐，结果不小心灌进去冷气，呛得自己差点把肺咳出来。

 

从村庄出发到镇上只要一天时间，考虑到暴雪天气和路况的影响，可能要花一天半左右，来回一趟顶多四天，刚刚好村里的存粮用尽时回来。

格瑞走的那天嘉德罗斯几乎是睡了一下午，晚上饿醒了，才爬起来吃了点东西。第二天的时候，他感觉身体好了不少，还坐在大厅看留守的几个新兵在外面打雪仗。到了第三天下午，嘉德罗斯已经裹着大衣坐在车顶上张望，等着格瑞一行的归来。

下午罕见出了会儿太阳，嘉德罗斯贴着一身暖宝宝，坐在车顶一会儿抬头看看进山的路一会儿低头擦子弹，天气太冷，枪容易卡膛，得小心养护着。看了老半天，没看见熟悉的车队，倒是看见几个神色慌张的村里人。嘉德罗斯敏锐的察觉到不对，噌的从车上跳下来，把几个人拦住了。这几个人一见着嘉德罗斯不仅没跑，反而一把抓住了他的胳膊，嘴里叽里呱啦的说着些什么，嘉德罗斯一个字儿也听不懂，只好拉着人去找向导。

向导正在后堂给他们劈柴火，听到几人的话，手里的斧子哐当就落地了。

“土、土匪，有土匪……！”向导脸色煞白的说着。

这边的土匪嘉德罗斯早有耳闻，都是装备武装的穷凶极恶之辈。当年有一些越过边境，他们营里还派过人去清剿。按理说军队里的装备要比流窜的散匪好上不知多少倍，然而面对那些不要命的自杀式袭击，仍旧损失惨重。必要的时候，这些土匪会让怀孕的妇女和小孩绑着炸药冲到对方的阵营，手段极其残忍下作。

此时出现土匪的踪迹显然不是什么好消息，今年大雪来的比往年早了近一个月，令人猝不及防。很多地方都没做好过冬的储备，所以出现了大批断粮的情况，更别提四处流窜的土匪，恐怕早就饿了好几天了。

土匪的踪迹是几个上山挖草药的村民发现的，他们在半山腰发现进山口附近有一批鬼鬼祟祟的影子。这些土匪恐怕是听到了村庄从镇上调救济粮的消息，所以埋伏在那里打算动手劫粮。

 

嘉德罗斯的脸色瞬间冷了下来，格瑞他们走的时候为了减轻负重，防止车轮陷入雪地，所以只装备了少量武器，应对一下游击战还可以，一旦遭到伏击，根本没有还手之力。而留守的发信装置在昨天大雪中被压坏了，一时间也无法将消息传递出去。

嘉德罗斯心里着急，算来算去就快到格瑞他们取粮回来的时间了，他们在这边商量对策，格瑞那头说不定已经遇了埋伏。他在大厅里转了几圈，找村长要来了附近山区的地图，简单制定了一下战略，便带着一批人匆匆出发了。

 

一踏出门，嘉德罗斯便感到鼻尖一凉，他伸手摸了把，抬头看了一眼不知何时阴起来的天空，又开始下雪了。

 

 

格瑞的心绪有些不宁，说不清是为什么。来镇里交接手续的时候遇上些麻烦，镇政府的人一看是外国的军人，差点没找当地警方把他们围起来，还是随行的村长出面，解释了一下前因后果才解了围。

格瑞坐在门口的台阶上，四肢都快冻僵了，心脏却仍然跳的很快，震的胸口一阵酸疼。他只好分心去想嘉德罗斯的感冒怎么样了，有没有按时吃药。副支队长过来叫他过去帮忙装车，格瑞应了一声，站起身，刚迈开步子，脚下却突然失去了重心，整个人朝前栽去，副支队长连忙上前扶了他一把，格瑞这才免于在台阶上摔破相的下场。

“喂喂，你怎么了？”副支队长扶稳他后松了口气，笑道：“你不是冻僵了吧，赶紧多动动，年轻人死气沉沉的干嘛。”

格瑞冲他摆了摆手，示意自己没事，大步朝着军车走去。他现在只想赶紧回去，他想见嘉德罗斯，他知道只有见到嘉德罗斯，自己才能安定下来。

 

由于格瑞的坚持，车子在装载完毕后连修整都没有便即刻上路了。车子行驶在黑洞洞的山路，耳边只能听到呼啸的夜风和车轮碾过积雪的响动，格瑞的眼睛眨也不眨的盯着车前灯照不到的黑暗。经过两次轮班，车子终于在第二天深夜的时候回到了村子，车灯一亮，全村的人都出来迎接了。格瑞第一个从车上跳下来，左右看了一圈，没找到嘉德罗斯的影子，心里顿时有点慌。

这时他在房檐下看到了向导的影子，立刻大步穿过人群，一把抓住向导的胳膊，沉着脸问留守的人呢。向导哆哆嗦嗦的看着他，一边拽着他往屋里走，一边慌乱的叫着老板、老板。

向导平时带游客游玩，都管游客叫老板，现在见着格瑞也叫老板，显然是慌极了的样子。格瑞一看就知道有问题，拽着向导让人指路，一路狂奔，最后到了村长家。

向导跑的都快断气了，话都说不清，只能不停的用手指着村长的屋子念叨，“快、快点，来…来不及了，老板不行啦……”

格瑞一把推开门，往屋里一看，全身的血都凉了。恐惧从头到脚的淋下来，浇的整个人都快站不稳。

屋子里很暗，由于停电的缘故，只燃着几根蜡烛。村长的屋子不小，蜡烛能照亮的范围有限，床头和床尾各燃着两根，仍旧照不全床上人的样子。但也足以让格瑞认出嘉德罗斯的脸和他身下被血浸透的被铺。格瑞一步一步的走过去，每一步都很轻，像是怕惊扰了什么。等他终于走到床边，嘉德罗斯如有所感的睁开了眼，被冻伤的通红的指尖轻颤着拽了下格瑞的衣角，眉角弯了弯，哑声笑道：

“好慢啊你……”

格瑞张了张嘴，一时间竟发不出任何声音。他深吸了口气，把被子往嘉德罗斯身上一裹，俯身抱起他就要往出走，嘉德罗斯猛咳了两声，攥紧他的手臂问：“咳……你要干嘛？！”

“去医院。”格瑞僵住脸道，“这边的医院不行就回国，我带你……”

“别闹了”嘉德罗斯打断道，“来不及了、咳。”

格瑞浑身一震，却不肯放手，就这么抱着嘉德罗斯僵持着。

嘉德罗斯抬手掐着格瑞的后颈，半真半假的戏谑道：“你他妈再不放下、咳……就是加速老子死亡。”

“别开玩笑，嘉德罗斯。”格瑞冷声道，面容隐没在烛光的边缘晦暗不明。

嘉德罗斯的手转而捏了捏格瑞的耳垂，贴着他的胸口低声说：“……你知道我没开玩笑。”

格瑞沉默了许久，久到嘉德罗斯以为他是不是吓昏过去了，费力的扬起脑袋，想看格瑞的表情，却被一滴凉冰冰的东西在脸上砸了个正着。

嘉德罗斯愣住了，这时他听到格瑞用夹杂着气音极度不稳的语调，小声说：

 

“嘉德罗斯，你不能这么对我……”

 

嘉德罗斯本来一点都没想哭，他想始终都酷酷的，死也是酷毙了。所以子弹穿过腹部在里面炸开的时候他都只是哼了声，村里的赤脚医生用烧过的铁钳帮他找肉里的弹片时，他疼的快昏过去，也没想过哭。可格瑞一句话就让他的心化成了汪洋大海，眼睛是即将溃堤的阀，他深吸了口气，带动肺部一阵火烧火燎的刺痛，哑声说了句对不起。

嘉德罗斯的脸上湿的更厉害了，分不清是谁的泪，他伸出手摸索着想要找格瑞的脸颊，刚抬起手便贴上了一个凉冰冰的东西，嘉德罗斯摸到格瑞颤抖的眼睫，摸到他紊乱的鼻息，轻颤的嘴唇。嘉德罗斯的眼眶烧的厉害，他想看看格瑞，用尽力气却仅仅能把头靠在格瑞的肩膀，只好用指尖不断摩挲掉那些无声坠落的滚烫。

“为什么……？”格瑞带着浓重的鼻音问。

是啊，为什么。嘉德罗斯也他妈想知道为什么。为什么不做好准备就冲进了雪山？为什么没避开飞来的子弹？可他也清楚再来一次，结果还是一样。

其实他挺得意的，对面的人数是他们的三倍，武器也没比正规军差多少，一旦遭遇这样的埋伏，格瑞他们这一行别说人，连车的残骸都剩不下。但是嘉德罗斯用了反伏击，他以一抵三倍的武装，玉石俱焚，多辉煌的战绩，说出来够他吹半个军旅生涯。可嘉德罗斯后悔了，格瑞的眼泪刚落下来的时候他就后悔了，他不想走，他还有整个后半生想跟面前这个人度过。

 

嘉德罗斯吸了吸鼻子，压住胸口泛起的酸痛和灼烧。摸着格瑞的脸颊道：

“你听我说……咳、我房间的抽屉里有个铁盒，就是你第一年送我的那个奶糖盒，里面——”

“你闭嘴，我不想听！”格瑞忽然吼道。

嘉德罗斯的指尖抖了抖，冷静道：“你听着，必须听——再不听就没机会了……”

嘉德罗斯听到格瑞的抽气声，搂着他的手臂攥紧了，嘉德罗斯摸了摸格瑞的手，继续说：“里面有张卡，密码是咱俩生日。”

说道这里嘉德罗斯顿了顿，忽然笑了下，说：“其实我以前读书的时候挺想当个自由摄影师的，去各种危险的地方，拍世间罕见的风景。你知道内华达的火瀑布吗？每年的二月份，最末的两周，太阳落山时特殊的光照角度会让瀑布变成红色，看起来像熔岩一样、样……咳，还有每天下雨的罗赖马山、莫赫悬崖的日落……现在这些都便宜你了，卡里有我从小存下来的钱，你替我去看吧。”

格瑞没说话，只是抱着他摇了摇头，柔软的发丝撩过嘉德罗斯的脸一阵痒，痒的嘉德罗斯忍不住想笑，笑了一下又拼命咳嗽了起来。格瑞连忙把他放回了床上，抚着他清瘦的脊背，帮他顺着气。嘉德罗斯捏住格瑞的手，捧在掌心轻轻的摩挲，放缓了声音，劝诱道：“听话，去吧，就当为了我。”

嘉德罗斯感觉自己的肩头有些湿，可格瑞开口是的声音却无比正常，甚至有些冷酷，剥开他所有漂亮的伪装直指核心道：“嘉德罗斯，你别想丢下我，我不可能让你一个人逃走的。”

 

嘉德罗斯的胸口一震，浑身的血都往头上涌，他抓紧了格瑞的手，厉声道：“格瑞，你知道我现在有多后悔吗？”

嘉德罗斯沾血的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，嗓音激动，“我他妈中弹的时候就该死，就该死在雪地里，让雪一盖谁也找不见完事！”

“放屁！”格瑞吼道。

“那样对你！对我——都好！”嘉德罗斯回吼了一句，随后又猛烈的咳嗽了起来，格瑞连忙帮他顺背。大概是气力消耗太多，嘉德罗斯的声音低了下去，变得十分嘶哑，垂着头像在自言自语：“咳……我明知道就这么死了就好，就他妈躺在那儿，没人能找到就好，我明知道让你看见我，你会难受，我明知道留有一线希望比看到结局好。可是我还是回来了，我还是一直撑着——”

“因为，我想见你！”

嘉德罗斯眼前的视线模糊了，一滴滴水珠坠落到了格瑞的掌心，从他摊开的纹路滑过。嘉德罗斯吸着鼻子，哑声道

“我想见你！发了疯一样的想见你！我想你想得不得了，你知道吗？我怕这么走了，就再也看不到你！”他的声音忽然低到了尘埃里，只剩下气音。嘉德罗斯捧起格瑞的手放在嘴边，颤抖着说：“我就是……想再看看你、看看你……就好。”

格瑞反扣住了嘉德罗斯的手，倾身吻着他的脸颊，哑声说：“我也想你、我一直在想你……谢谢你回来……”

嘉德罗斯回吻着格瑞的嘴唇，轻声道：“恩……那你听话好吗……别让我恨自己、别跟我走……”

嘉德罗斯的声音越来越低了，每说一句话都要费很大力气，格瑞感觉到他的体温在流失，于是愈发用力的抱紧了他，靠着嘉德罗斯的胸口胡乱的点着头，泪水浸透了嘉德罗斯胸口的绷带，格瑞感觉到嘉德罗斯的指尖在他的发间穿梭，一遍一遍的顺着，声音极轻的说：

“天特别冷，我躺在雪地里就一直在想你，然后想起来你塞给我的糖，就剥了一颗，手不稳，剥他妈了快有十分钟……”嘉德罗斯像是要睡着了一样，用气声抱怨道。

格瑞嗤的笑了一声，眼泪却更快的流了下来。

“糖特别甜……就是没你剥的甜，所以我更想你了……”

“我好想你……真的……”

“我想你……”

“我想你……”

“我想你……想你……”

……

格瑞恍了一会儿才意识到嘉德罗斯的手不动了。屋子里安静的听不到第二个人的呼吸。格瑞撑起身，嘉德罗斯的手滑了下去。格瑞爬过去，吻着嘉德罗斯的眼睛和嘴唇，却得不到熟悉的回应。屋里的蜡烛不知道什么时候熄灭了一根，格瑞有些慌了，摸索着嘉德罗斯的脸颊，哑着嗓子反复叫他的名字，

“……嘉德罗斯？……嘉德罗斯？”

寂静的屋子里始终无人回应，只有窗外暴风雪拍打着玻璃的声音呼呼响起，格瑞的声音逐渐低了下去，变得颤抖不稳

“嘉德罗斯……”

“嘉德罗斯……别走，求你。”

“别丢下我……”

 

暴雪在两天后结束，幸存的军人在雪山中安葬了离开的同伴，怀着悲痛踏上了归途。

车队摇摇晃晃的开出了雪地，在山脚下不约而同的停了下来。格瑞坐在车里发呆，旁边空落落的让他十分不习惯，他总觉得这里应该有个人坐在哪儿，坐在那翘着腿吃薯片，坐在那捏着鼻子喝药，苦哈哈的吐着舌头。但那个人被落在身后了，他没能坐上车。

格瑞的额头靠着车窗，当他看到外面的人影耸动，才意识身边的战友不知何时都下车了，他的眼睛轻轻眨了一下，坐在原位没有动。车窗上蒙着行驶时溅上的雪泥，斑驳的污渍让它变成了一头钢铁花斑鹿，透过鹿的斑点能看到军人整整齐齐站成了一排。来时闹闹哄哄的几十号人，回去时折了一半。

副支队长粗哑的声音穿透车窗，中气十足的吼道：“同志们！——送弟兄们最后一程！”

他大喊了一声稍息、立正，接着从腰间掏出了配枪，紧绷着脸，将枪举过头顶，枪口直冲天空，剩下的几十人也纷纷效法，训练有素的掏枪动作，让悉悉索索的响动听着十分和谐。

“——鸣枪！”队长大喝道。

几乎是他声音落下的同时，几十声枪响贯彻云霄，惊起了满山鸟雀，枪声的余响未落，队长面对着雪山声嘶力竭的喊道：

“——兄弟们！一路走好！！”

“一路走好！”“一路走好！”“一路走好——”

道别声伴随着变调的哭腔在山间此起彼伏响起，天空盘旋着不知名的鸟雀，裹挟着声音一路飞远，将口信捎给沉睡在重重雪山中的英烈，消失在天空尽头。

 

格瑞一行的取粮行动没有上级命令，擅自行动，且出现了大幅人员伤亡，刚回队就受到紧闭处罚。但考虑到国际援助组织对其行径的高度评价和世界风评的一致赞赏，被挽救的村庄也联名发送感谢信，格瑞和另一个副支队长免于了过重的惩处，只是做了三个月的停职处理。雪山中牺牲的士兵则无论缘由，一律冠以烈士称号。

 

格瑞的状态不是很好，他维持着高强度的训练，每天却只进食仅能维持最低生命活动标准的食物。营里为他安排了强制心理辅导，但他从不配合，要么是坐一整天不说话，要么用自己以前受过的反心理训练，让心理医生大倒苦水。这个状态足足持续了半月有余，直到新兵入营，上边通知清理空置的营房。负责这项事务安排的某个军官跟格瑞关系不错，问他要不要先去嘉德罗斯的房间收些东西，众人皆知，他们关系不错。

 

格瑞一直拖延着这件事，直到军官下了最后通牒，如果没有什么需要的东西，他们第二天就会派人来清理。格瑞这才在训练后的下午，踌躇着推开了那扇门。

 

午后的光芒从窗户泼洒进来，照亮了开门时掀起的细小浮尘。屋里的陈设还维持着原样，桌上放着走时留下的半盒感冒药，药盒敞开着，露出里面一个个独立的深绿色小包装，那是感冒冲剂。嘉德罗斯有的时候会干吃，据他形容口感非常差劲，像在吃苦味的灰尘。

 

格瑞站在门口发了会儿呆才进去，他避免自己的视线在多余的事物上停留，这里的一切都浸透着他和嘉德罗斯的回忆。他今天来这里只是想取一样早该拿走的东西，并不愿触动那些尘封已久的往事。

嘉德罗斯的桌子在床头附近，抽屉没有上锁，格瑞一拉开就看到了对方说过的那个奶糖盒。里面不仅有卡，还有很多乱七八糟的小零碎，鸡蛋壳，干洗小票，格瑞甚至在里面发现了自己衣服上的纽扣，还有一个本，它是最吸引人注目的，格瑞几乎是在看到第一眼时，就伸手拿起了它。

那是一个中等大小的本子，普通的黑胶封皮，有种老派的办公风范，怎么看也不像嘉德罗斯的品味，果然格瑞在翻开他的第一页，就看到嘉德罗斯如是的写着：

 

“老头子居然让我每天写日记，还是用这么土的本子，我是刚读二年级的小学生吗？需要每天记录日常来训练我的表达能力？他一定忘记我中考作文是满分了。好吧，让我想想写什么，我的爸爸今天很生气，把我打包送去了祖国的大西南，只因为我打烂了一个傻逼的头……说真的，就算我不这么干，也迟早有人会干，我只是做了我该做的事，他不必为此客气。

行了就到这儿吧！我已经快要气炸了！（此处字迹有加重的痕迹）”

 

“这鬼地方贼**的冷！而且一个能打的都没有！！！”

 

“我在渣渣的办公室翻到了一个有趣的人，我打算明天去会会他。”

格瑞看到这里顿了顿，敏锐的预感到了什么，他的指尖翻向下一页，果然看到了自己的名字。

 

“格瑞！！！这个人真是太棒了！！！

感谢狐狸头（注：上面的渣渣，由于他的贡献，我决定让他拥有姓名。）的资料，格瑞确实有意思，我打算每天和他打四场。早中晚各一场，再来一场加时赛。”

 

“昨天发烧睡着了没有写，本来我还是挺愤怒的，因为某某（此处写了名字又被划掉了）害我得了重感冒，但是某某今天又给我剥鸡蛋了，真是个怪人。他劝我情绪不要太激动，会有高原反应，我当时没有反应过来，现在想想，我应该反问他一句，他看上去如此性冷淡，也是因为惧怕高原反应吗？

顺便一提，我怎么知道鸡蛋有壳，我们娘胎富二代从没见过长壳的鸡蛋。

P.S.生物书上除外。”

 

“我要抢了他所有的第一，不信他不跟我比。”

 

“哈，计划通。老子世界第一聪明，还不会”绝顶”！”

 

“我要气死了，发烧是他活该！成年人就该学会对自己负责！我帮他只是因为不想失去唯一的乐趣！

（此处后加了一段）

我下午去看他了，单纯去确定他没有烧成脑残。看见他躺在那儿，感觉有点怪，说不上来，心里堵。”

 

“我不是故意刁难他，就是找个借口让他再来一次，别问为什么，我也不知道。”

 

“他游戏玩的不错，我有点喜欢他了。（此处笔迹较轻）”

 

“我可能是真的动心了，认识的时间越久我越对他感兴趣。他实在太奇妙了，我看他看的越多，越是了解他，我就越喜欢他，他是什么？百科字典吗？为什么永远都翻不到尽头，又或者十万个为什么，浑身是谜。”

 

“他！居！然！笑！话！我！！运动神经太好是我的错吗？！衣服质量太差是我的错吗？！从来没缝过衣服是我的错吗？！当然不是！！”

 

“我把他所有的旧衣服都缝了，谁让他不穿我送的，买来不穿，摆着干嘛，占地儿啊。”

 

“我和他接吻了，还……恩，相互敬了个礼∠(°ゝ°)，好吧哈哈哈哈，其实挺爽的。（此处字迹凌乱）

原来小说里写的傻逼爱情是真的，我以后不会再笑话别人了。看见他掉泪，我感觉自己也痛的要死了。我好想保护他，让他永远都不悲伤，永远都不掉眼泪。”

 

“老头让回去，好烦啊，我——不——想——回——

回家有男朋友吗？打架有男朋友吗？游戏组队有男朋友吗？暖床有男朋友吗？缝衣服有男朋友吗？——什么都没有。我简直没法儿想象没有他的生活，明明我才拥有他几个月，我都快忘了以前是怎么呼吸。”

 

“格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞格瑞，我想你了。

鬼知道我下飞机的那一刻就想买回程票。”

 

“老头下手真狠，宝刀未老，家族之福啊。要不是提前跟表姐串通好，怕是得在床上躺半个月。如果真这样，不用老头动手，我自己就死了——相思病。

（犹豫的字迹）我是不是特没出息？？不知道他想没想我。”

 

“天儿可真冷，广播里说有零下二十度，大厅的供暖一定坏了。飞机还有四个小时才起飞，我出来的太早了，应该算好时间再翻墙。没办法，我太想他了。他在干嘛？训练、睡觉、还是喝牛奶。有时候我真的会嫉妒牛奶，不管什么牌子。但是没关系，牛奶不能跟他做爱，我可以。

我闲死了，有大把的时间可以在这里写废话，我真想给他打个电话，听听他的声音，但不行，这样就没有惊喜的意义了。真傻逼，我居然会给人准备惊喜，这个惊喜还是我自己。谈恋爱影响智商原来是真的。

我把小时候存压岁钱的卡拿出来了，压岁钱算我自己赚的，没有违背再也不花老头一分钱的誓言吧。刚才去自助机上查了下，还挺多的，够我俩潇洒好几年了。不知道他退伍之后打算做什么，我想带他出去玩玩，他之前说小时候在老毛子那里没怎么出过远门。我觉得我们可以先玩几年，当我这么想的时候，已经在书店买了本旅游杂志开始翻了……他需要给我千千万万个吻，才能弥补我受损的智商。

等我们玩累了，可以找个喜欢的地方，买房子住下来，这以后就是我们的大本营了。或者租也可以，这样就能到处搬家，随走随歇也不错。反正有他在就好。

天啊，我的未来全是他的影子。

好了，我要上飞机了，这四百来字儿我居然写了四个小时，平均一百字一小时，格瑞，快用你的嘴来挽救我的脑子，或者我翘首期盼的兄弟！”

 

“第一次纪念。（此处贴了一张雪山碧湖的照片，右下角用签字笔写着“ _愿年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。_ ”）”

 

“我爱你格瑞，我爱你！”

 

“我想这辈子都和他在一起，不管他愿不愿意，我要让我们的余生都纠缠在一起，他逃不开我了。没办法，是他先招我的。”

 

中间有很长一段时间的空白，嘉德罗斯就好像忘了这本日记似得，直到前几个月才笔记潦草的写了一句“没空写日记，现实生活太充实。”

 

格瑞想笑，一笑才发觉嘴张不开，他嘴角绷的厉害，绷成了一条直线，像是给自己封死了口，什么东西都泄露不出来。他眨了眨眼睛，匆匆看向了下一页，生怕看的太久，被人划开道缝。

 

“渣——渣——派他去护送科研队伍外出调查，这个时间调什么研，不知道边境局面紧张吗？不知道天气骤变容易出意外吗？不知道护卫队长的男朋友正在感冒吗？感冒如果治不好会肺水肿好吗？会出人命的！！

好吧，我也去。马上就到他生日了，谁知道这一走要多久，我可不想误过去，希望明天出发的时候我不要忘记带礼物。”

 

这是日记的最后一篇，嘉德罗斯显然忘记了带礼物。因为格瑞在抽屉的角落看见了它，那是一个方寸大小的盒子，包装的很精细。格瑞放下本，尽量控制着指尖的颤抖拿起礼物。他在拆盒子外面的彩带，拆的很慢，好像随时都要卸甲而逃。

盒盖掀开，露出一张米黄色的手写卡片，上面写的很满，中性笔黑色滚珠留下的线条全是嘉德罗斯的字迹。嘉德罗斯以前学过书法，好像越是这种人，平时写字越不认真，只勾一个基本型，像扭曲的蚯蚓小人。可一旦认真写起来，又有普通人描摹不出的风韵，线条开阔，纵横宏大，像极了嘉德罗斯的人生：

 

[我不知道你收到这份礼物的时候会作何感想，你总是谨慎小心，而我又太过直接。我好像在遇见你之初就耗光了所有的莽撞勇气，才会在如今惴惴不安，甚至会害怕惊扰了你。我送你这个并不是想逼迫你或者束缚你、也没有用我的态度去强求你做出什么承诺或者回应，你可以把它们戴在任何地方，食指、中指或者穿个链子挂在脖子上，它没有任何我爱你之外的意义，我把它给你，只是因为我认为，它适合。]

 

格瑞拿开纸片，看到盒子里静静躺着一枚戒指。很简单莫比乌斯环样式，没有多余的装饰，格瑞拿起戒指，在内环看到一行花体刻字，

 

_[wherever i am ,i will always love you.]_

_无论身在何处，我永远爱你。_

 

格瑞深吸了一口气，眼前猝不及防的湿润，他拿着戒指的手不断颤抖，仿佛它重如千斤，令人无法承受。格瑞偏开脸，认真的吸气、吐气，每一下都悠远深长，他的视线无目的得落在房间角落，冰冷的水一颗颗滴落在手背。不知过了多久，他小心翼翼的将卡片和戒指拿起来，紧贴胸口。

 

格瑞在一个灯火初上的傍晚出发，他为雪山剿匪一役引咎辞职，只带了几件衣物、一封信、一枚戒指离开。他得先去印度的加尔各答港再坐船出发，格瑞坐在长途车上，车内熙熙攘攘，各国人说着相互听不懂的语言。远方的天空还亮着，日暮落在山头，连绵的雪山群在夕阳下金光闪闪、熠熠生辉，仿佛那天山脚下的光景，似乎还能听到那些声泪俱下的哭喊。

雪山矗立在炊烟和薄暮之中，沉默目送故人一路走好。

 


End file.
